undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark World Issue 3
Lara I was lying in a sleeping bag in a tent and it was raining hard. The water flowed into the tent and next to me was lying my sister Mika. She could sleep at least, but I was awake in the rain. Beside our tent there was another tent and my aunt Carly was in there. From her I heard nothing since yesterday so I think she sleeps. I have no idea what time it is, but I hear the birds chirping again that I normally can hear whistling in the morning. I don't see the sunlight, because of the rain pouring down. I turn to my right again and I turned my back against Mika. Then I feel a finger tapping on my shoulder. I turn around and see that there are two light blue eyes look at me. Mika is awake and I can see why. The water flowed to her and she'll be soaking wet, I thought to myself. 'Slept well?' I asked her. She shruged and a smile appeared on her face. It was such a reassuring smile that you always see if you stare at old people long enough or something. She's my little sister and I feel that I have to protect her, but this morning everything changed. We were lying down on our back. Staring up to the top of the tent for fifteen minutes. We enjoyed the peace but when we heard grunts from the tent next to us, we crawled out of the tent. We saw that the tent from Carly was ripped open and there was only a bare back out of the tent. "Carly?" Mika ask quitly and I hit my hand over her mouth. The man got up and walked toward us. I ran back into the tent and I pushed Mika to the side. I grabbed a knife from the front pocket of my bag and at that moment I heard a scream. I looked up and thought by myself that it was not what I thought it was. I walked outside and it was exactly what I thought it was. I stabed the zombie in the head and it felt dead on the ground. I picked Mika up on her one arm, but in the other one she was bitten. "It's going to be okay, we're going to find a safe haven and then everything is going to be good, okay?" Mika nodded and I could see in her eyes that she herself knew that she would be dead too, but I did not believe it and put her against a tree. I grabbed my backpack and took down the tent. I picked up the tent and then looked at the other broken tent. Carly was torn open and I stuck my knife into her head. I looked questioningly at Mika, because she looked at me, but I said nothing and picked her up and we walked into the forest together. We then walked through the woods with all those scary creatures around us and of course also to meat-eating people. I didn't dare to let Mika go, because I knew she would not get up if i did. 'Hold on.' I said to her, but she closed her eyes and I looked at her sadly. 'What are you doing to me, Mika? " I released her and put her against a large oak tree. Motionless she lay against the tree. "This can not be true?" I started crying and I did not know what to do. I left my little sister behind in the woods and ran further al by myself. I no longer knew where I could go. Then I found a dead policeman on the ground and grabbed his weapon. There was a bag beside him and there were some food and some bullets in it. I grabbed everything, and putt it in my backpack. I saw that beside him a machete was lying down on the ground and I grabbed it, because with thatpenknife of me I can not get rid off those freaking zombies. When I heard growling, I ran away through the woods. Eventually I arrived at a wooden hut and I was thinking for a moment. I ran to the door and hit him open. I went inside and closed the door. The hut was completely deserted and I thought it might be from a forester. Probably all empty. Everyone has fled because of the zombies and probably went to other cities. Who are probably not as good as the people in this city. I barricaded the door with a bookcase that stood beside. I went to sit down on the couch, but when I heard knocking. I was scared to death and jumped off the bench. 'Who is there?' asked a voice and suddenly I saw someone appearing at the window. I ran to the kitchen and saw that there was a back door. I put it open gently and closed it again, but when I turned around, there was a man standing in front of me. Cast Main Characters * Gary Weeks - Mike Welles* * Debi Hett-Kimsey - Brenda* * Charles Mesure - John Carter* * Rachel Shelley - Darlene Carter* * Juliana Harkavy - Lara * Cameron Deane Stewart - Nathan* Supporting characters * Kirk Acevado - Unknown Man Guest Stars * Emily Rudd - Mika * Unknown - Carly *= not appearing +=Flashback Deaths Carly Mika Trivia * First Appearance of Lara. * First and last Appearance of Mika. * First and last Appearance of Carly. * First Appearance of Unknown man. * This is the first episode Mike doesn't appear in, while he is the leading role. * This episode features the first character death. * Carly is the first character to die in the series. * This is the first episode where we follow Lara. * The episode title refers to Lara who is the girl in the woods. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about the episode. Last Episode / Next EpisodeCategory:Uncategorized